1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dynamic quantity sensor and a dynamic quantity sensor system and, in particular, to a dynamic quantity sensor and a dynamic quantity sensor system that are provided with a movable portion that can move according to dynamic quantity.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a force sensor that detects a force, which is one of dynamic quantity, has been utilized in various systems. For example, advanced processing can be achieved by using a force sensor for a surface of a robot or the like as a tactile sensor. If the force sensor is applied to fingertips of the robot, the robot can perceive a shape of an object, or can grip the object. In addition, the force sensor is applied to a whole body surface of the robot, and the robot perceives by contact a target object and a surrounding situation that cannot be perceived only by visual and auditory senses, whereby it becomes possible for the robot to come in contact with a person, or to autonomously move in a place where various obstacles have been intricately arranged. In order to achieve the above, it is important to be able to accurately measure a state of a contact surface, such as a force of plural axes (multiple axes) or a shear force.
For example, a sensor described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-61280 has been known as a conventional force sensor.